Amor Platonico
by Aya K
Summary: -OneShot-Lemon-RemusHermione-¿Puedes enamorarte a simple vista?¿Puedes perder la cabeza tan solo una vez y perderla para siempre?¿Pueden los sueños ser tan reales como para no distinguirlos?


**Advertencias: **Pues……nada un lemon bastante ligth y creo que nada más. Eso creo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, esto se hace sin fines de lucro y solo me pertenece el argumento.

**Dedicado a:**_ Dream-Kat, _porque para algo lo pidio y me estuvo grapando un buen cacho para que la publicase, ala que la disfrutes y deja de buscar seguidores para mi club de fans!. Un beso guapa.

Sin más que aportar he aquí la historia:

**Amor Platónico  
****By AYA K**

Amor platónico.

Había oído hablar mucho de el, pero jamás pensé que yo también lo sufriría. Pero…ahora parece que estoy completamente enamorada…..aunque aun no se si platónicamente o no

Lo mas extraño es el objeto de mi platonismo…..un hombre mayor que yo. Solo esa verdad ya me aterra. Si para colmo le añadimos que es mi profesor y que es muy atractivo…la verdad parece aun más aterradora.

Y es que aun no se como pudo ocurrir. Siempre he sido muy escéptica ante el amor….mi autoestima me hace desconfiar de ello, pero…la situación es tan irreal. Llevo tres semanas entre dudas….me parece ver cosas que no son, porque esta claro que no pueden ser verdad.

No puede ser. Simplemente debe ser una paranoia mía. Lo dirá solo para hacerme sentir bien, pero es que…..ahora estoy obsesionada con ello. Estoy obsesionada con el. Maldita sea…..como ya tenia pocas cosa con que preocuparme, añadámosle eso.

Y ahora ya ni siquiera soy capaz de concentrarme en los deberes. La biblioteca esta silenciosa, como siempre; un par de alumnos en las mesas haciendo los deberes, como siempre; yo en mi mesa favorita rodeada de siempre.

Mi vida es simple. Estudiar, estar con Ron y Harry, y volver a estudiar. De vez en cuando comer y dormir, y también leer. No es complicada, yo no soy complicada, pero no entiendo porque me complico entonces de esta manera….

No debería pensar estas cosas, no debería siquiera preocuparme….tan solo debería dejarlo correr, pero……no puedo.

Me atrae….es muy apuesto, amable, dulce, inteligente. Seria un hombre perfecto aun con la enfermedad que lo acusa….

Todas le admiramos y nos parece guapo. La de veces que habré oído a Parvati y Lavander hablar de él en el dormitorio, mientras me hacia la dormida. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ellas dice….pero…una cosa es pensarlo y otra cosa decirlo como lo hacen ellas.

Se ponen guapas para sus clases, le tiran los tejos descaradamente. Eso me pone enferma. No solo porque no deberían hacerlo, sino porque yo desearía ser ellas, que él me mirase aunque fuese con esa sonrisa divertida que pone quitándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, soy una rata de biblioteca aunque lo quiera negar….

_-¿Por qué suspiras así Hermione?_

No puede ser. Esa voz ha sonado demasiado cerca y conocida. ¡Es él! Vale, relájate Hermi, tu puedes.

_-Buenas tardes profesor Lupin._

_-Buenas tardes Hermione¿estas acabando los deberes para el lunes? Buena chica._

¡Dios! Me ha sonreído. ¡Maldición! Hermione serénate, no te pongas roja. Es tu profesor…. Si, tu profesor que para colmo esta muy bueno… ¡No pienses esas cosas ahora!

_-Si, los estaba terminando ahora mismo. _

_-¿Puedo? quiera usted profesor._

No entiendo para que quiere verlos, son de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si, pero no debería hacerlo, eso es tener ventaja sobre el resto. No es justo pero….no me puedo oponer.

¡Dios¿Por qué se ha tenido que poner detrás de mí? Siento su perfume…..nunca me había fijado que usaba un perfume tan masculino. Es fresco y juvenil y le hace aun más irresistible. ¡Hermione Jane Granger¡Controla las hormonas! Lo tienes a menos de un metro, serénate.

Espera un momento ¡A menos de un metro? Oh dios, me voy a volver loca. Hermi rompe el silencio antes de que se oiga tu corazón, se te ha acelerado solo por su cercanía…malditas hormonas femeninas.

_-Esto…. ¿Esta algo mal?_

Parece despistado. Quizás lo he interrumpido. ¿Y por que demonios tiene que mirarme tan fijamente? Me voy a poner colorada.

_No….esta todo bien, como todo en ti._

¿Por qué esa sonrisa ha sido tan……picara? Dios, me estoy descontrolando. Ha debido ser mi imaginación… ¿Y por que ha dicho que esta todo bien, como todo en mi¿Acaso era una frase con doble intención? No puede ser. Y lo peor es que me sigue mirando.

_-Bueno, Hermione. Nos vemos. No trabajes mucho_.

Y ahora se siempre. No debería de preocuparme esto. Tiene que ser una paranoia mía, no tiene otra explicación. ¿Cómo va a decirme esas cosas el profesor Lupin? No las dirías y menos a mí.

Pero lo peor es que no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Su cuerpo es mi tormento. Genial, ya me salen hasta rimas…..pero la verdad es que si que esta bueno…demasiado bueno.

Bueno esta claro que hoy no voy a conseguir hacer nada más aquí, así que mejor me voy a leer a la Sala Común.

Como siempre los pasillo silenciosos. No pensaba que fuese tan tarde. Aun es de día, pero como estamos en invierno, la gente se va primero para las Salas Comunes. Lo peor es hacer las rondas con el frío, hay que salir con la capa porque se te calan hasta los huesos.

Pasillos y mas de cada día. Si al menos pusiesen algo entretenido para mirar, pero es que son todos monótonos y aburridos……y además….

_-Buenas noches Granger._

Vaya, el que faltaba. El hurón, mira que llega a ser pesado. No tengo si quiera ganas de contestarle.

_-Piérdete Malfoy._

_-¿A dónde te crees que vas?_

_-A donde tú no estés._

_-Hoy no muñeca._

¿Perdón¿Como me ha llamado? Mierda, me ha acorralado.

_-Déjame en paz Malfoy._

_-Si, lo haré….después de haber recorrido todo tu cuerpo._

Que no se acerque. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Se supone que yo no atraigo a nadie. ¿Es que acaso quiere vengarse de mí así? Maldito hurón.

_-¡No! Suéltame._

_-Jamás._

¿Por qué me besa¿Por qué a mí? Que me deje, que no me toque. No debería llorar, lo se. Pero no puedo evitarlo……no quiero que el me toque. ¡No!. Que me suelte….

_-Déjame…._

¿Por qué mi voz suena tan débil, tan cansada, tan impotente? Que mas puedo hacer…..estoy paralizada, debería gritar pero ni la voz sale de mí.

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?_

¡Eh? No puede ser. Maldito cobarde. Y me deja aquí a merced de un castigo, medio desnuda y se pira. Estupido hurón, tendré que decirle a Fred que me mande algo para "agradecérselo".

_-¿Estas bien Hermione?_

No puede ser……..no puede ser…..

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

De todas las personas de este castillo, de todos los profesores tenia que salvarme el único que me hace perder la razón con su sola presencia…….

Y aquí estoy, con la camisa medio rota, la falda mal puesta, los calcetines mal colocados y el pelo revuelto, en el despacho del profesor más guapo de todo el claustro.

Estoy tan nerviosa que podría desmayarme aquí mismo. Además esto es vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso. Me ha salvado, si pero…..el solo pensar en que me esta mirando con las pintas que llevo….me da vergüenza solo de pensar.

_-Hermione¿estas bien?_

_-¿eh? Si, si estoy bien. Gracias por todo profesor._

Ha sido estupido lo se, y para colmo sonrió como una estupida. Si es que su sola presencia me revoluciona. No puedo evitarlo, me descoloca.

Parece sorprendido por algo, que extraño, y ahora se sonroja y ¿tose¿Por qué…¡Mierda! Tengo la camisa tan rota que se me ve la ropa interior, que vergüenza. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí? Dios que situación mas estupida.

_-Bueno profesor, con su permiso……_

Tengo que escapar de aquí pero ya….

_-¿Seguro que estas bien?_

¿Por qué me siento tan protegida¿Por que me ha abrazado? Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus manos rodeando mi cintura….algo calido me envuelve, es una sensación de bienestar absoluto.

¿Y que ese viento calido en mi nuca? Será su respiración pausada, me siento débil ante su sola presencia debería escapar…o mejor aun contestar a su pregunta.

_-Si……estoy…..bien._

¿Por qué he suspirado? No lo puedo evitar, mi cuerpo actúa solo……

_-En ese caso será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu cuarto. No le comentaremos a nadie esto, solo al director¿de acuerdo?_

Asiento. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Se ha separado de mi y ahora el frío se hace presente, no sabia que desprendiese tanto calor….esta claro que solo ha sido un abrazo protector, pero me he sentido…..bien.

Al final he tenido que volver por los pasillos sola. Arregle mi ropa nada mas salir del despacho del profesor Lupin, pero tengo la impresión de que parte de mi se ha quedado aun entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué demonios me habrá abrazado?

777777777777777777777777777777777

Lunes.

Otra vez a la rutina. Esto es aburrido a sobremanera, tanto que ya he empezado a estudiar para los exámenes de junio.

Ron se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza cuando se ha enterado, como siempre piensa que estoy loca.

Quizás lo este, pero me aburro tanto que algo tengo que hacer. Sino me aburriré en estos cinco meses que faltan para los exámenes.

Además estamos en invierno…. ¿que puedo hacer sino?

_-Buscate novio._

_-¿Eh?_

Ginny me ha sorprendido, estaba contándole que me aburro y no se que hacer. Esperaba una respuesta tipo: "Haz puzzles" o "Escribe algo" pero nunca un "Buscate novio" ¿Quien se cree que soy¿Mata-Hari?

_-Ginny….no soy Mata-Hari, no se si te habías dado cuenta._

_-¿Mata quien?_

_-Una espía muggle que….nada déjalo. No importa_.

_-Vamos Hermi, inténtalo al menos. Fijo que hay algún chico que se interesa por ti en algo mas que no sea en pedirte los apuntes._

_-No se porque pero creo que no existe ese chico._

_-Venga Hermi, eres demasiado negativa. ¿Por qué te parece tan increíble que alguien pueda estar interesado en ti?_

_-Ginny…. ¿como te lo explico¿Por qué soy una rata de biblioteca, empollona, sin vida social, ni experiencia amorosa? O quizás…. ¿Por que no soy guapa, ni tengo una personalidad arrolladora?_

_-Buen punto……_

Así me gusta, que me de la razón. Aunque….

_-Pero eso no significa nada._

Siempre tiene argumentos en mí contra…. ¿como lo hará?

_-Ginny…..no quiero un sermón de los tuyos sobre lo encantadora, inteligente y buena persona que soy¿vale?_

_-Esta bien….en realidad iba a decirte que el que a ti no te gustes no significa que no le gustes a nadie. Aunque….si vale, mi primer impulso fue decirte lo encantadora, inteligente, buena persona, y mona que eres._

_-¡Ay¡No me hagas eso!_

_-Ciao. Un besito guapísima. Je, je._

Siempre hace lo mismo…….odio que me coja las mejillas como si fuese mi abuela después de un año sin verme. Sabe que lo odio y siempre lo hace.

Quizás tenga razón….pero no se por que no la puedo creer.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Viernes.

La semana ha pasado rápido… pero no lo suficiente.

Además esto es un círculo vicioso. Llega el fin de semana pero luego vuelve la semana de clases, solo dos días de libertad y cinco de estudio; aunque nadie se crea que lo digo yo, me parece injusto.

Pero así esta hecho el mundo…y así hay que aguantarlo.

Y lo peor no es que hoy toque pociones a primera, ni siquiera el que tengamos dos clases seguidas, no….lo peor es que tenemos a última Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Vale, sueno melodramática, pero es que llevo una semanita….

Tenemos cuatro clases a la semana de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y me he pasado las cuatro babeando y enparanoiada.

Y cada vez me emparanoio mas….

No se si lo hace porque lo sabe, si porque no se da cuenta, si porque lo hace a posta pero cada vez las situaciones son mas vergonzosas y las frases mas de doble sentido.

Si tan solo no fuese mi profesor……

_-Vamos Hermione, nos quedaremos sin sitio para cenar._

La clase acaba de terminar, y como siempre Ron tiene hambre (gran novedad). Cogo mis cosas, me levanto y me dirigo a la puerta con intención de seguirle cuando una voz me detiene.

_-Señorita Granger espere un momento._

Le hago una seña a Ron para que se vaya sin mí a cenar y luego me doy la vuelta para mirar al hombre que mas deseo en todo este colegio.

_-¿Qué desea profesor?_

Su mirada parece volverse un tanto oscura por momentos pero es tan solo un segundo por lo que no puedo asegurarlo, después su eterna sonrisa permanece en sus labios¡y que labios! (condenadas hormonas...)

_-Deseaba hablarle acerca de cierto incidente que sucedió hace unos días…... ¿lo recuerda?_

¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Como olvidarlo….aun no se lo he pagado al hurón…y yo soy una persona que pago mis deudas.

_-Si profesor¿Qué sucede?_

¿Pero que me estas contando¿Cómo puede ser posible que esa sucia serpiente se libre de todo? Maldito sea….

_-No obstante, señorita Granger, aun puede apelar en su defensa contra el señor Malfoy; claro esta si así lo desea…._

_-Por supuesto… ¿Que debo hacer?_

_-Se lo diré hoy por la noche, tengo en mi despacho todos lo papeles, si le parece bien a las once de la noche…no se preocupe por Filch yo me encargare de decirle que tiene permiso._

_-Esta bien…._

_-En ese caso ya puede irse a cenar señorita Granger._

_-Con permiso profesor._

Casi salgo corriendo del aula……dios mío estoy temblando….ya no es solo el hecho de que tenga que enfrentarme a ese desgraciado en un juicio mágico sino……. ¿Yo¿Sola¿Con el profesor Lupin¿Hoy? Creo que me va a dar algo….

777777777777777777777777777777777

Creo que jamás he estado menos pendiente de mí alrededor y más metida en mi misma. Ginny ha tenido que darme dos veces en las costillas para que despertase y le contestase a Harry.

Se que debería estar mas atenta en ellos pero…. ¡Es que no puedo! Solo pensar que voy a estar al menos una hora, a solas, con el profesor Lupin….es que me motivo yo sola.

Se que no debería ser para tanto pero es que…..ese hombre me pone frenética. Jamás había experimentado semejantes cosas por alguien….me pone…enferma. Pero que enfermedad más bonita es esta.

Al final me he pasado casi tres horas babeando por él……y ahora estoy aquí, enfrente de su despacho y aun no se si me atreveré a entrar.

Con todo el lío que tengo encima, por fin pique a la puerta y su suave voz me invito a pasar. Esta claro que cada día desvarío más….

Esta sentado tras su despacho, rodeado de folios que deben de ser trabajos de los alumnos, leyendo unos cuantos que tiene enfrente. Al entrar levanta la cabeza y sonríe al verme.

Me siento intimidada….es como si me traspasara con esa mirada, me pone el corazón a mil tan solo cuando me mira.

_-Que bien que has podido llegar sin muchos problemas….temía que Filch no se tomase en serio lo que le dije._

_-No, no he tenido ningún problema para llegar. Bien…. ¿Por donde empezamos?_

_-¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio? Siéntate Hermione¿te puedo tutear?_

Asentí mientras atraía una silla con un simple hechizo y la ponía a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi salud mental y física. Sin embargo, no tuve otro remedo que sentarme a su lado, por nada del mundo quería que pensase que era una desagradable.

El tiempo pasó casi volando, el asunto Malfoy fue muy rápido de resolver, bastaría con un pensadero o una poción de la verdad y no habría ningún falso testimonio. Así que como todo había sido tan rápido el profesor acabo pidiéndome un enorme favor.

_-Veras Hermione….es que yo solo no puedo ponerle las notas a todos estos trabajos….están corregidos pero tengo las notas en los pergaminos y quería tenerlos en mi lista personal¿te importaría ayudarme?_

Y claro lo dice con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y…. ¿Quien se puede negar? Yo, al menos, lo vi por imposible. Me quede ayudándole.

Como era viernes no me importaba quedarme hasta tarde ayudándole, después de todo era por una buena causa…estar a su lado. (¿Pensabais que iba a decir corrigiendo trabajos? No amiguitos…aquí lo importante era ese hombre….)

Además el profesor Lupin me contaba anécdotas del colegio, gamberradas y cosas graciosas que hacia todo el proceso mucho mas ameno, además me daba la oportunidad de verle poniendo caras y voces extrañas…cosa que ninguna de mis compañeras podría haber visto….solo yo, y me sentí afortunada de poder ser la única.

_-¿Y tu Hermione¿Aun no tienes novio formal?_

Pare de reírme casi al instante, me había contado como James, el padre de Harry, había logrado que Lily, su madre, saliese con él, y realmente era una historia divertida.

_-Pues no….aun no._

_-¿Y eso por que?_

No podría callarse¿tenia que avergonzarme con esas preguntas……?

_-No se…simplemente no tengo novio._

_-Pues no me explico porque…..eres una chica muy guapa_.

¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Si, y esta vez había sido claro, preciso y en la diana, porque ahora estabas mas roja que mi corbata (Recordáis….rojo y amarillo, Gryffindor)

_-No digas esas cosas profesor…..eso no es cierto…._

_-¿Por qué dices eso Hermione? Yo nunca miento…y menos a personas tan hermosas, en todos los sentidos, como tu…._

Su mano se había posado en mi barbilla y me había levantado la cara para que le mirase…y ahora me perdía en aquellos ojos dorados que tenia enfrente….estaba tan perdida en ellos que no me di cuenta que sus labios se acercaban a los míos…hasta que los rozaron.

Creía que me iba a quedar sin aire en aquel preciso momento. Sus labios hicieron más contacto sobre los míos y cerró los ojos. Yo aun sorprendida no dejaba de ver aquel hermoso rostro de ojos cerrados que tenia enfrente, pero ante la leve presión de los suyos me deje llevar y yo también cerré los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones.

El beso era tierno, muy tierno….parecía querer consolarme a través de el, y lo estaba consiguiendo….su boca apenas si ejercía presión sobre la mía, aun entrecerrada, y tan solo se limitaba a mover un poco los labios. Ese beso era tan dulce como él.

Cuando se separo de mi, no sabia que hacer, ni donde esconderme. Me acababa de besar con mi profesor…eso estaba prohibido….pero había estado genial.

Se aparto de mi y pareció estar pensando algo durante un tiempo, yo aun le miraba atónita, no porque me hubiese disgustado sino porque aun no lo podía asimilar….

_-Yo…Hermione, lo siento mucho. No debería haberlo hecho pero….es que….provocas en mi unas ganas enormes de besarte y protegerte. Lo siento, espero que esto no cambie las cosas entre nosotros….no demasiado._

Parecía triste y abatido mientras lo decía y yo…. ¡Aun no me lo creía¿Acaso se me estaba declarando? No se porque pero empecé a llorar…cosa que le puso aun mas nervioso…

_-De veras que lo siento Hermione….lo lamento esto…..no debería…_

_-Que no deberías dices…..que no deberías…._

_-Si, es que no pude controlarme y…..por favor no llores….yo…._

_-Tu…….me has hecho la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra._

Lo reconozco, sonó muy cursi pero….no podía expresarme de otra manera. ¡Me había enamorado de él¿Qué esperabais? No podía creérmelo aun….y él tampoco porque su cara tras mis palabras era digna de una foto. Me eche a reír aun con algunas lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos y después….

Tan solo me eche en sus brazos. Que era donde más quería estar….

777777777777777777777777777777777

El devolvió mi abrazo, atrayéndome a él con mas fuerza haciendo que su aroma penetrase hasta lo mas hondo de mi cuerpo y hasta haciéndome perder la razón por momentos.

Susurraba en mi oído que me quería pero oía su confesión lejana. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío y un intenso calor se iba expandiendo en mi cuerpo. Su propio calor me volvía loca y me hacia perder toda lógica.

No podía razonar con el tan cerca. Me levanto de nuevo la cara y acerco a mí sus labios para unirlos a los míos en un beso como el anterior. Me gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cintura abrazándome fuertemente, su cuerpo pegado al mío….pero en aquellos momentos necesitaba algo más.

Por puro instinto abrí mas la boca, era una invitación a profundizar aquel dulce beso y aunque al principio pareció un tanto desconcertado pronto volvió a unir sus labios a los míos profundizando aquel beso.

Descubrí que aquello era un beso mas atrevido, mas ansioso…pero aun no tan hambriento como el que yo quería. Me puse sobre mis puntillas queriendo unir mi boca aun más a la de él. Él se dejaba hacer y yo movía mis labios en busca de algo más pasional, más lujurioso….pero que no sabia como obtener.

Entonces él me dio la clave. Su lengua se poso en mis hambrientos labios y se coló por entre mis dientes buscando la mía. Parecía que sabia que era lo que andaba buscando ya que su boca también se movía veloz junto a la mía. Su lengua encontró a la mía que se aparto por instinto, pero en el segundo intento correspondió a la intrusa y empezaron a moverse juntas en aquella sensual danza.

Ahora si que me sentía hirviendo….mi cuerpo emanaba un calor que no sabia de donde procedía, pero que me hacia hervir a cada momento aun mas. Su lengua aun exploraba mi boca y no pude reprimir un gemido ahogado. Nunca había pensado que un sonido tan lujurioso podría salir de mi boca pero aquello empezaba a gustarme.

Aquel gemido solo hizo que el profesor Lupin me estrechara más fuerte entre sus brazos que yo tuviese que enredar mis brazos detrás de su nuca para no desfallecer en aquel mismo instante. Era todo tan sensual, tan incitante…

Me estaba volviendo loca por momentos y no entendía del todo porque. Jamás me habían atraído los hombres como a las otras chicas, ellas decían que perdían la cabeza por estar cerca de un chico, nunca lo entendí pero ahora era yo la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por aquel hombre que me besaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en aquel mismo instante.

De pronto rompió el beso, yo aun con los ojos cerrados emití un quejido que debió parecerle gracioso porque al abrir los ojos tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Me puse roja por aquel sonido tan antiestético, pero él debió de descubrir que era lo que pasaba por mi mente porque apoyo su frente en la mía y susurro mirándome a los ojos.

_-Eres lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto en este mundo y menos en este castillo._

Sonreí de lado, acababa de decir que era mas guapa que todas las alumnas de este castillo, era halagador pero si quería que me lo tragase tendría que demostrarlo.

_-En serio….me halagas pero……sabes…no me lo creo. Demuéstrame que soy lo más hermoso que jamás hayas visto._

Esta bien, fue atrevido pero con ver su cara de sorpresa por unos momentos valió la pena. Nadie pensaría que iba a decirle algo así. Lo que si me sorprendió a mi fue la ardiente mirada que vino después….me dio un vuelco el corazón. Al parecer si estaba dispuesto a demostrármelo.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez dejándome casi sin aliento. Realmente besaba muy bien. El calor seguía expandiéndose y mi razón cada vez se perdía más….

_-Si no fueses hermosa no te besaría así…._

Empezaba bien, muy bien….pero tendría que mejorar. Quise reprocharle que tendría que mejorar pero no pude….

Sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello en aquel momento, haciéndome gemir quedadamente. Jamás nadie me había besado allí, normalmente tenia muchas cosquillas pero aquel beso era…magnifico. Recorría todo mi cuello como queriendo grabarlo en su mente, mi cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás dejando que lo saborease mas a su gusto y sus manos me cogian de la cintura para que no cayese al suelo.

_-Si no fuese hermosa no disfrutaría tanto de tu cuello…_

He de reconocer que me sonroje….aquella mirada era demasiado ardiente incluso para mi…pero yo había empezado el juego y aunque sabia que podía pararlo cuando quisiese…realmente no quería hacerlo.

Lo siguiente que note fue que mi túnica ya no estaba sobre mis hombros sino en el suelo de piedra del despacho. La verdad, lo agradecí el calor disminuyo un poco. Y cuando la corbata de Gryffindor siguió a la túnica también lo agradecí, me estaba molestando mucho.

Volvió a besarme el cuello, esta vez con más pasión, más hambriento. Ya no podía reprimir los suspiros, ni los gemidos y la verdad es que mis labios estaban ya rojos de tanto morderlos a lo largo del día. Sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, por encima de mi blusa provocándome pequeños escalofríos, hasta que llegaban a mi nuca y el echaba mi cabeza sobre su mano, mientras me daba pequeños mordiscos en mi barbilla y descendía por mi cuello.

Aquello se estaba volviendo una tortura, me tenía completamente a su merced, no podía resistirme a nada que me hiciese en aquel momento. Volvió a besarme y me libero de sus posesivas y ardientes manos por un momento mientras se quitaba en mismo la túnica. Al parecer no debía de ser la única que tenia calor.

El cuello fue de nuevo su primera parada, no obstante no se detuvo ahí. Sus labios empezaron a buscar más piel que besar y empezó a bajar en busca de mi escote. Los primeros botones de la camisa blanca cedieron dejando al descubierto mi blanca piel. Arquee la espalda un poco, quería que pudiese besar todo lo que quisiese y a la vez sus labios hacían que mi cuerpo temblase de placer.

Siguió bajando, quería que parase un poco porque me daba vergüenza que me viese, no era bonita y tenia miedo….sin embargo, llego hasta la falda, desabrocho los últimos botones de la camisa y dejo que cayese medio abierta a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Ahora si me sentía desnuda bajo su mirada, apenas llevaba el sujetador encima por lo que me sentía expuesta a el. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que oí cuando sus ojos subieron hasta los míos.

_-Si no fuese tan hermosa no me seria tan difícil contenerme al verte..._

Enrojecí al instante. Si él no podía controlarse yo había perdido el control hacia mucho tiempo. Me tire desesperada a sus labios, ya no me importaba lo que viese, lo que hiciese, nada. Tan solo quería que me hiciese llegar al delirio extremo por unos instantes.

Acabamos los dos en el suelo, encima de las túnicas esparcidas por el. El sobre mí intentando no aplastarme, cosa que realmente me importaba poco, mientras aun nos besábamos sin control. Me quito la camisa completamente y se dedico a morderme lentamente el espacio que había entre la clavícula y mi escote.

No podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar y enredar mis dedos en su pelo. El sentir sus manso sobre mi, encendía un fuego en mi que no sabia como apagar…..perdía el control con sus besos y la razón la había dejado hacia ya tiempo olvidada en un rincón.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura remarcando el contorno de mi silueta y provocándome unas leves cosquillas y unos pequeños escalofríos. Su boca bajo a besarme el abdomen y termino en mi ombligo para después hacer que me levantase un poco y abrazarme besándome levemente el cuello. Mientras me besaba sus manos buscaban entre mi pelo la forma de quitarme la ultima prenda que podía impedir que sus besos prácticamente me traspasasen.

No le costo mucho quitarme el sujetador y tirarlo lejos de nosotros. No deseaba aun que me mirase pero tampoco podía evitar que no lo hiciese. Me beso en la frente intentando calmarme y lo consiguió…..me sentí desfallecer entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Parecía que acababa de descubrir un caramelo nuevo porque no dejaba de lamer, sorber y besar mis pechos provocándome unos gemidos de placer absoluto que me hacían delirar completamente. Después de un rato centrado en mis pechos se quito la camisa que llevaba y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no babear allí mismo.

No era un cuerpo de atleta pero estaba todo en su sitio y me provocaba un deseo irrefrenable el solo verle así. Mi mirada debía ser la de una gata en celo porque se rió picadamente y se volvió a echar sobre mi haciendo que gimiese al sentir el calor que emanaba de el, en mi cuerpo. La locura se hacia cada vez mas presente….

Poco duro sobre mí, parecía estar ansioso por algo…pero tampoco me importaba, secretamente deseaba que me siguiese acariciando como antes. Acerco su cara de nuevo a mí y susurro antes de besarme.

_-Si no fuese tan hermosa no querría ponerte desnuda como un adorno encima de mi escritorio..._

Cada vez decía cosas más atrevidas, que solo me provocaban más calor. Sus manos se acercaron esta vez a mis piernas. Subió desde las rodillas hacia la cintura torneando mis muslos por el exterior y haciendo que lo escalofríos llegasen a mi junto con unos suaves gemidos.

La falda estuvo poco tiempo en su sitio. Acabo junto a la camisa. Y ahora me sentía desnuda por completo ante el. Su boca beso mi ombligo y continúo el descenso que había empezado hacia tiempo atrás. Mi vientre fue su siguiente parada y después salto a mis ingles para después seguir por los muslos. La verdad es que aquello me sorprendió, pensaba que todos los hombres se desvivían por llegar al mismo sitio y ahora resultaba que el pasaba de largo…..era extraño.

Aunque el desconcierto fue poco, luego entendí porque había pasado de largo. Sus besos subían por la cara interna de mis muslos haciéndome gemir con cada centímetro que ascendían. Aquello era maravilloso. Podía sentir sus manos masajeado mi cintura y acariciando mi vientre mientras su boca se paseaba por mis muslos haciendo que el calor aumentase aun más.

En el instante que llego al final de mis muslos pensé que no había marcha atrás pero de pronto me di cuenta que se había vuelto a recostar sobre mi entre mis piernas y que me besaba tiernamente el cuello. Cada cosa que hacia no provocaba otra cosa que mi sorpresa.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío y entonces recaí en la cuenta de que había algo cerca de mis mas profunda intimidad que antes no había notado y que el hecho de que ahora no llevase los pantalones (aun no se cuando se los quito…intento averiguarlo) hacia mas presente. Al parecer no era la única que casi no tenía control sobre si mismo.

_-Si no fueras hermosa no querría en este preciso instante hacerte mía._

No me esperaba aquella declaración, tampoco esperaba que se acordase del desafió que le había hecho hacia tanto tiempo. Pero ante tal afirmación solo puede gemir quedadamente (también ayudo que en ese instante atacase mi cuello con una desesperación tal que me hubiese desmayado en aquel mismo instante).

_-Si es verdad que soy tan hermosa¿A que esperas para hacerme tuya?_

Se que fue atrevido, pero así lo sentía, y así fue. No creo que le pillase muy de sorpresa, tan solo se que volvió a descender por mi cuerpo sin dejar de besar nada de lo que tenia a su paso. Era tan dulce y a la vez tan pasional. Me volvía loca….

Esta vez sus manos cogieron la cintura de mis bragas y las bajaron lentamente hasta mis pies. Cada vez que las sentía descendiendo por mis muslos un suspiro se escapaba de mi boca y un pequeño escalofrió me sacudía. Las bragas acabaron junto al resto de la ropa innecesaria desde hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Cerré los ojos para calmarme unos segundos y cuando los abrí me encontré con unos preciosos ojos ámbar mirándome desde arriba. Sonreía y me contagio su sonrisa. Me beso tiernamente en los labios y se deslizo lentamente en mi interior.

Sinceramente esperaba otra cosa….nunca algo tan placentero. Tan solo sentí placer. Sentía como inundaba mis sentidos, como me hacia perder la cabeza, como nublaba mi mente, como hacia que mis escalofríos crecieran, como me hacia llegar hasta aquel momento en el que pareces alcanzar el cielo tan solo unos segundos, suficientes para poder sentir tantas cosas en una sola.

Después…..solo sentí unos calidos brazos que me envolvían y unos labios que besaban mis parpados cerrados mientras aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El problema fue al despertar……

777777777777777777777777777777777

Me desperté nuevamente en mi cama, con mi camisón puesto y a la mañana siguiente. Pensé en que todo había sido un maldito y placentero sueño.

Quizás me dormí mientras corregía los trabajos y el profesor Lupin tuvo que traerme o despertarme para que volviese y como aun estaba tan dormida no me había dado cuenta de nada.

Pero la verdad era que el sueño había estado francamente bien, demasiado realista ya que aun podía notar sus brazos a mi alrededor y sus besos sobre mi piel, recuerdos que me provocaban escalofríos….

Me levante y fui directa a la ducha pensando aun en lo realista de mi sueño. No podía creerme que pudiera llegar a soñar aquellas cosas….

Salí de la ducha, me seque y después me vestí aun sin tener la mente del todo en lo que estaba haciendo (quizás por eso intente meter el jersey por donde no era). Cuando por fin pude centrarme y logar vestirme decentemente; cogi mi cepillo del pelo y me puse delante del espejo a intentar desenredar la mata de pelo que tenía en la cabeza.

Tarde un rato en desenredarlo del todo y después con las dos manos lo eche para atrás dejándolo caer por la espalda fue justo en ese momento cuando……

_-¡Ahhhhh!_

_-¿Qué paso Hermione?- me pregunto Ginny desde detrás de la puerta del baño. Había ido a buscarme._

_-Nada….nada…absolutamente nada…_

_-Si tú lo dices. Te espero en la sala común, no tardes._

Ese día nadie me iba a quitar la sonrisa tonta de la cara.

Quizás no había sido todo un sueño………

**FIN**

**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno...decir que esto fue cosa de Dream-Kat, esta dedicado a ella. Y aunque no queria publicarlo...que demonios, soy debil ante las amenazas -- Solo espero que os haya gustado aunque como siempre mis fics no son grandes obras maestras. Bueno un review nunca viene mal, se agradece desde lo mas profundo y si viene con alguna critica constructiva, mejor que mejor . Por cierto, un premio si alguien adivina que fue lo que vio Hermi XD. Un beso.

**AYA K**

_Terminado: 23 de Junio de 2005  
__Publicado: 24 de Junio de 2005_


End file.
